The New X-Men
by RebelKing117
Summary: With the old X-Men disbanded, and almost all the old members either dead of too afraid to continue on, a new team on X-Men will arise to save the world. But will this new team be able to protect as well as the past? Follow the story of Aaron Hoffman, Paladin (a made up hero of my own) as he finds his powers and his own calling.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"Mr. Hoffman?"

"Mr. Hoffman?"

"Aaron!?" The teacher yelled as Aaron lurched up in his seat. Eyes glazed, red mark across his face from laying it down over his arm. His brown hair was slightly tousled, as he wiped away the hint of drool and straightened out his shirt. He looked up quickly at Ms. Grey and smiled.

"Yes miss?" Aaron said sweetly.

"Sleeping in class? Again?" She said as Aaron leaned foreward in his seat. He knew he could get out of this. Charm poured out like honey and if any one fell for it, Ms. Grey did. Aaron was usually good at charming his way out of situations. He had looks, with brown hair, blue eyes and neat stubble. Over top of a body that was extraordinary for a 18 year old his age.

"Miss, you know me. It's early, I was just resting my eyes." Aaron said smoothly.

"Resting? From what?"

"Sometimes those angelic looks of yours can be too much" This made Ms. Grey blush and get flustered. A small hint of a small was visible on her face.

"Mr. Hoffman, please stay after class." She said. Aaron's face fell, and he put his head back down on his desk with a sigh. That usually works, he though to himself.

After class was over and all the students were funneling out of his classrom, Aaron remained seated with his head in his arms on her desk, when he heard Ms. Grey clear her throat from her desk at the head of the class. Aaron looked up to see her staring at him. He got up with a sigh and walked up to her desk.

"Have a seat" She offered and Aaron hopped up onto the desk in front of her, and stared at her and waited for the lecture to begin.

"Mr. Hoffman.."

"Please stop calling me that, My name is Aaron" He interrupted.

"Alright, Aaron. Iv noticed lately that you've been steadily decreasing in academic success lately. Can you tell me why?" Ms. Grey asked.

"Tired."

"I can tell from all the sleeping you do in here, but why? Why all of a sudden? Is it a girl?"

"Hah. No, well yes there is a girl..." There indeed was, Aaron was slick as oil when it came to girls, except when it was with Chloe. "But, i just dont sleep much." He explained.

"Why not?"

"You wouldnt beleive me"

_**Two Weeks Earlier**_

Aaron ran to catch up with his friends. He was wheezing and getting tired really fast. His physique, which was very skinny and frail, wasnt made for this. When he finally caught up, he was sad to find out they all had to go home, which left Aaron alone. Oh well, Aaron thought, as he turned back around. Aaron was walking down his street in silence.

"Hey Aaron" A sweet voice said behind him, startling him. Aaron jumped slightly, and turned around to see Chloe White standing behind him. Chloe was the new girl, that Aaron had instantly taken a liking too. Her gorgeous smile, beautiful black hair. Everything about her was perfect to him.

"H-hey Chloe" He said after finally realizing he was just staring at her. She smiled at his stuttering, probably to reassure him that it was ok. She walked up beside him.

"You mind if I walk with you?" She asked in her sweet tone. Aaron took a second to take in her beauty once more, before answering.

"Of course." Aaron replied. Chloe didnt live really close to Aaron, but the same part of the neighborhood, one way to get to her house was past his, so it made sense. They continued to walk in silence for a minute. Aaron was beyond nervous, he walked with his hands in his pockets, and arms stiff at his sides. Aaron wanted very badly to make a move on Chloe, but Aaron had absolutly no self confidence. Why would she ever want to be with a chubby, short, barely pulling out 5'6'', weak loser like him? So Aaron remained silent. Aaron looked over to her and noticed that she was frowning at the History book in her arms. Aaron reached over to grab it, after receiving no defense, he took the book from her and flipped to the page she had marked. In it was the rubric for an assignment that called for an essay on a controversial part of history.

"Well, if you cant think of anything to do it on, write about the controversy of controversy itself, that'd sure throw people off and you'de have a unique paper and loads of examples and sub controversies to choose from." Aaron suggested after handing he back the book. Chloe smiled.

"Thats not a bad idea, Thanks, I wouldnt have taken you for a history kinda guy." She said.

"If you need help writing it, I can help you." Aaron said while looking down at his feet while they walked.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I mean, I have won awards in scholastics for essays, so If you want me to."

"I'd appreciate that a lot. You want to come over this weekend and start?" Chloe asked. Aaron nodded in approval.

"Oh! This is your house isnt it?" Chloe asked as they pulled up to a ugly brick house. Aaron's face got red with embarrasment.

"Er yeah, but its getting dark, I would feel better if I atleast walked you home." Aaron said, even though he realized if something were to happen he'd be powerless to do anything but run.

"Really? Okay." She said with a smile as they continued walking.

"So, um, I gotta ask...why does your house look practically abandoned." Chloe asked. Aaron hesitated at answering this, he knew he could get into a lot of trouble if word got around.

"Because it is..." He said after a few minutes of thought. Chloe gave him a confused look.

"I live alone. My mom left when I was a kid and my dad disappeared 4 months ago." Aaron said. Chloe covered her mouth as she gasped.

"What?! That's awful! How are you living? How do you eat? How do you get money? Why dont you tell someone?"Chloe grilled him with questions before he got the chance to answer.

"I dont want hand outs, I can take care of myself. And yes, I eat. I have a job downtown at the mill...you have to keep this a secret Chloe. They'll take me away and throw me somewhere. Dont do that to me." Aaron said. Chloe looked into Aaron's intense gaze for a mintue before finally nodding, without saying another word.

"This is me." Chloe said as they came across her house. Aaron nodded.

"Thank you for walking me here, are you going to be okay getting home?" Chloe asked.

"Ill manage."

"You always do." She said with a smile.

"Good night Chloe."

"You too"

Then Aaron walked away and headed back home. As he left he had this pang of regret in the back of his mind, to run back and confess his feelings for her, but he didnt. He just kept walking. He was completely lost in thought when he heard slamming coming from his left. He turned to see a dark alley way with a light in it flickering. In between the flickering he saw three men fighting one man. Miracoulosly, the one man was winning. Throwing guys, however, the numbers eventually caught up with him as the man went down. The other men then started to walk away. Out of fear of being spotted, Aaron ducked down behind a nearby car and waited for the men to leave sight. When they eventually did, he slowly crept down the alley way. As he slunk into the flickering darkness, he heard a sound. It sounded like wheezing. The man was still alive, but barely. Aaron slowly crouched next to the man, unsure of what to do.

"Sir? Im going to call for help. Do you happen to have a phone on you?" Aaron asked, trying to help. The man reached up and grabbed Aarons collar. Aaron tried to pull back, but the man still had strength.

"No...it is my time. Now, you...must carry the weight...use...wisely..." The man put his hand on Aarons chest, and he felt a surge of energy shoot through him. His vision became hazy and he got dizzy, he looked back down at the man, and watched as he evaporated. Aaron stood up in fear, but it was too fast, his dizziness struck him again. Aaron dropped to his knees.

"W-what?" Aaron struggled to say, before falling to his face unconscience.

Aaron sat straight up and he felt nothing. No dizziness, no pain. He was in his bed at home. He looked around. Nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Oh, just a dream." Aaron said as he rubbed his eyes. Then his alarm clock went off, he slammed down on the top to turn off the sound which irritated his senses. Apparantly a little too hard, because the clock shattered all over the floor. Aaron stared at it for a moment, dumbfounded, until he brushed it off and got up to step into the shower. Aaron turned the hot water on and started to strip in front of the mirror. After he took his shirt off, all he could do was stare into the mirror. Where there used to be a flabby stomach and scrwany arms, were instead a chizeled torso of washboard abs, tigh chest, and muscular and toned arms. Aaron had absolutly no explanation of this and started to freak out a little, but he decided to keep his composure and try his best not to question a good thing. Aaron turned to grab a new towel, which, even as unpractical as it was, was on the top shelf in the bathroom. Even though he had to jump to reach them, he found some sort of peace from keeping them where his father used to put them. However, today was different. He was eye level with the towels. Not only did he gain a star athlete physique, he gained 10 whole inches overnight and now stood at 6'4".

"This is going to be hard to explain." Aaron said to himself, which was an understatement because he couldnt explain it to himself. After he got out of the shower, Aaron stood in the mirror examining his new looks. Instead of his normal brown eyes, he had deep light blue eyes. Like the eyes of an Alaskan Husky. Aaron was even happily amazed to see stubble covering his jawline and neck. Aaron went downstairs and noticed that he needed to hurry, so he threw on jeans, boots, a tight thermal and his leather jacket, locked up his house and sped out the door. Coincidentaly enough, Chloe was passing his house as he closed his front door.

"Hey Aa-wow" Chloe said with a gaped mouth. Aaron smiled at her reaction and waved at her as he walked over to her.

"Hey Chlo" Aaron said, as he took her books as he offered to carry them for her.

"Thanks" Chloe muttered as she looked up at Aaron examining him.

"See something you like?" Aaron said, realizing a newfound confidence.

"Um...erm...uh, I mean...uhh...When did you get so...Calvin Klein." Chloe said as she blushed, obviously flustered. Aaron smiled at her comment.

"Um, well, I've been doing some workouts..." Aaron said.

"When did you get so tall?"

"...I slouch?" Aaron said. Chloe just looked at him.

"So, er, Chloe, me, you, essay, today?" Aaron asked.

"Mr. Hoffman, are you asking me on a study date?" Chloe said with a smile.

"Yes, lets do something im good at first, then ill work on the real date." Aaron said, returning her smile. Aaron was shocked that he was able to say that without stuttering.

Suddenly, a weird feeling went off in the back of Aaron's head, and without thinking he grabbed Chloe and threw himself and her off the sidewalk just in time to avoid a SUV speeding from behind them. Aaron surveyed the vehicle, and saw three guys with blunt weapons inside.

"Chloe, run." Aaron instructed.

"Aaron.."

"Chloe! Now! Ill see you in school." Aaron ordered. Chloe ran. Aaron stood his ground. Unsure of what he was going to do against three armed men. He swallowed hard as they started walking towards him as he noticed, they were very familiar to the guys he dreamt about last night.

"Hey kid, you happen to come in contact with a man last night? Bloodied up?" The man with the metal bat asked. The man with the crowbar came foreward.

"I knew i felt someone watching us!"

"Shut up!" The man with the lead pipe said, silencing his partner. Aaron didnt reply, and when he didnt, the man with the bat gave a wild swing that was aimed directly for Aaron's face. Suddenly, he had that feeling in his head again, and it seemed like everything went slower, which gave Aaron time to simply lean his head back to avoid the swing.

"Ah, so you did come in contact with him. He gave you the power huh? Sorry kid, wrong place wrong time. Now...you die." He said. The man with the bat and the crowbar swung at the same time, Aaron ducked under them both, and rolled backward with a finesse Aaron didnt even know he had. He looked up in time to see the man with the pipe throw his weapon like a javelin aimed towards Aaron's head. Aaron caught it, and backhanded the oncoming man with the bat on his backswing, felling him to the ground clutching his head.

"How about we not do this?" Aaron tried to negotiate, not knowing how much he could fight off. Apparantly, it wasnt enough as a crowbar was doing an overhand swing towards him, Aaron stopped it with the pipe and slapped at the wrist of the attacker. The slap had more power than Aaron expected, as the man not only dropped his weapon, but broke his wrist with an audible crack. Then, without hesitation, Aaron hooked his foot under the crowbar and kicked it at the third man, so that it cracked against his skull with the blunk grip handle. With all three men laying on the ground in obvious pain, Aaron thought it best to pick now to leave the scene.

As Aaron continued his brisk pace to get to school, so many thoughts danced and swam around in his head. How did I do that? Who were they? Why were they after me? Was that not really a dream? If not how did I get home? What is the power? However, all he had now was a handful of questions with no hope of answering them.

Luckily, Aaron managed to get to school on time, even with the previous delay. He dreaded Second Period, which he had with Chloe, because he would have to try to explain what happened, when again, even he couldn't explain what happened. It took Aaron a few mintues to realize, while in his thoughts, of the amount of attention he was getting, not only from males, but females. Aaron remained invisible, until today. Aaron did his best to shake it off and go on about his day.

_**Second**_** Period  
**  
Aaron sat down in class, hoping to avoid Chloe's question, he knew it was a lost hope, and right on cue:

"Aaron! Are you okay?" Chloe said as she looked him over. Aaron simply chuckled.

"What's so funny?" She said with a frown.

"It was a joke, a prank by some of my Uncles buddies, try to scare me. It worked." Aaron said with a laugh. At first it seemed like Chloe didnt beleive him until she laughed along with him and sighed with releif. It hurt Aaron to have to lie to her, to have to hide this weird new development he was going through from her and everyone, but until he was sure it wouldnt put her in danger, it'd have to stay that way.

_**Later That Day**_

"Mom, Dad, this is Aaron, a friend who is going to help with my AP History Essay." Chloe said to her parents when they walked in. Aaron gave a sheepish smile and waved hello.

"Hello Aaron, nice to meet you." Chloes mother said with a big smile. "He's cute Chlo!" She whispered to Chloe, not very quietly.

"Mom!" Chloe whispered, not so quietly, back. Aaron stood in the doorway with his hands in his pockets trying to avoid the staring gaze of her father. He was intently staring at Aaron with detest as if he was analyzing him as a threat to his daughter.

"Come on Aaron, we'll start in my room." Chloe said as she led him up the stairs. When they got to her room, Aaron looked around. It was indeed a girly room, with pinks, baby blues, and light greens.

"Here, sit." Chloe said offering a seat next to her at her desk. As Aaron was sitting, he heard her father talking to her mother downstairs. Aaron also noticed that he can hear ALOT better than normal now, as he heard her father talk about him.

"I dont trust him Jane."

"Why? He looks sweet."

"He looks dangerous, just a feeling I have about him. He's hiding something."

"Oh stop."

Aaron returned his focus on Chloe talking.

"...in class today, erm anyway, so how do you want to start." Chloe asked, turning to look at Aaron.

"Well, i guess start by looking up historical controversies on the internet." He suggested, and Chloe did just that, while he wrote down suggestions for opening paragraphs. The day went on like this, until around six o'clock. Then the paper was finished just in time for Chloes mom to walk in.

"Chloe, honey, dinner is ready. Aaron, you're welcome to stay for dinner." She said graciously.

"Oh, thank you, but Im alright, I dont want to impose, Ill head home." Aaron said.

"Nonsense, I insist, please." She insisted. Aaron nodded in return.

As they all sat on each side of the table, Chloe and her mother sitting on the sides across from each other and Aaron and her father sitting on the ends facing one another. Chloes mom dished out the food on everyones plate and they began to eat.

"So, Chloe, how's the essay coming?" Chloes mom asked.

"Actually it's done, Aaron is a brilliatn writer!"

"Oh really?" Chloes mom wondered.

"So, Aaron, is it? Ever been to jail?" Chloes dad asked.

"Ben!" "Dad!" Chloe and her mom said in unison.

"Yes." Aaron admitted. "But not for me. I went with my aunt to see my uncle."

"Ah, you try to fuck my daughter?"

"Sir, with all do respect. I care about your daughter quite a bit. I have no intention of 'fucking' her nor do i intend to hurt her, no matter how dangerous you think I am because I'm 'hiding' something." Aaron said with confidence. This shut her dad up and made Chloe and her mom smile.

When dinner was over and cleaned up, Aaron and Chloe were on the porch, as Aaron was about to head home.

"Hey, Im sorry about my dad by the way" Chloe said apologetically.

"Dont worry about it, I've been through worse."

"So..you really care about me?"

"Yes" Aaron answered truthfully. Aaron looked off into the sky, a signal that it was time to head off. Before he left, he gave Chloe a deep, long hug. Before he broke, he met her eyes, and slowly leaned in. He stopped in front of her lips, and instead, kissed her on the cheek. He then released the embrace, said his final goodbyes and was on his way.

_**With Ms Grey**_

"So you think something is weird with yo-" Ms. Grey started, when suddenly an armored van drove into the side of the wall, which sent Ms. Grey behind her desk at Aarons orders. Out stepped three men, the same as before. Aaron chuckled. Ms. Grey stood up. That's when Aaron realized, they no longer carried blunt weapons, but automatic weapons. They saw Ms. Grey and began firing. Everything was in slow motion again as Aaron jumped in front of her, held on to her, sheilding her with his body. He feared for his life, until he felt blunt smacks off his back. He opened his eyes and looked at the men. Their mouths wide open and eyes wide. Aaron looked down at himself to see he was covered in a white Coltan Titanium looking nanosuit.

Before Aaron could go on the attack, another man entered the mix.

"Get behind me bub!" The small man said. Aaron laughed.

"What are you gonna do?" Aaron said with a chuckle. After he said this a trio of blades shot out of each hand with a metallic scrape.

"What I do best kid." The man lunged foreward and with one swipe took the middle mans top half off, and easily dispatched the other two in seconds. As he walked back, his claws receded back into his fists.

"W-who are you? What do you want?" Aaron asked.

"I want you. Im part of the old X-Men. Im here to ask you to be apart of my new team. Im Wolverine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Aarons eyes opened. He stared straight up to see the roof of his room. As he went to sit up, he winced slightly and held onto his sides. Even though he healed fast and can take a lot of punishment, the fight last night took a slight tole on him as he now experienced some soreness. He sat on the side of his bed and rolled his arm around.

"Hey bub, how ya feeling?" Logan said from the doorway.

_**Last Night**_

_As Aaron and Logan walked back to Aaron's house from the school, Aaron noticed Logan constantly looking over at him. Aaron eventually got concerned by it and asked about it._

_"I'm just wondering how you're so calm about it." Logan explained. At first Aaron wondered the same thing too, but he decided it was better to feign a calm attitude than to freak out at his newfound abilites._

_"Im a superhuman with strength, speed, agility, healing and a badass suit. Im like Iron Man and Captain America but better." Aaron said in a cool tone._

_"Yeah, lets keep that gloating away from Start and Rogers." Logan said. _

_"...Stark? Rogers...like...the real..they're real?" Aaron asked as he stopped dead in his tracks with his hands down to his side, eyes wide with amazment._

_"You dont think Stan Lee just made em up did ya? Stan Lee was at one time a Public Relations official for The Mutant Registration. He wrote about all of us to get out that we're not all bad, but at the same time, telling about the ones who are." Logan explained, still walking. Aaron ran to catch up to the small man._

_"So, I know everything about you...I have all of your comics." Aaron said, a little embarrased. Logan chuckled at that._

_"Oh yeah? Whats my real name?" Logan asked._

_"James Howlett, born in Alberta, Canada. Goes by the name Logan because its your real fathers last name." Aaron answered. Logan was silent._

_"Whats my powers?" Logan asked._

_"Three claws, orginally bone but now adamantium, in each forearm that extends out through your fists. Extraordinary healing factor and a Berzerker Rage." _

_Logan chuckled and continued walking until they reached the park they had to cut through. Logan stopped, which caused Aaron to stop. and sniffed the air, then growled._

_"We're not alone." Logan growled. Suddenly, two green robots landed before them. The both punched the air with both fists and said in unison:_

_"Hail HYDRA! When you cut off one head, two more replace it!"_

_Logan and Aaron looked at each other._

_"Suit up!" Aaron said as he activated his nanosuit to encase his body. Logans claws sprung out as he growled._

_"Then we'll just cut off all the heads!" Logan growled as he sprung at one of the HYDRA robots. Aaron felt the feeling in his head again and looked up just in time to barely dodge and flying superman punch, Aaron leaned back to dodge, however the robot changed his trajectory in mid air to deliver a spinning back kick to the side of Aarons head. which forced Aaron to roll. Aaron looked up in time to see the robot push of the ground with both hands in an attempt to deliver a mule kick. Aaron caught its legs, and pulled himself over it and gave him a stomp into the ground. The robot still wasnt finished, it rose up with an uppercut that caught Aaron in the chin, rocking him back. The robot continued with a slurry of body punches, before Aaron brought down a hammer fist, sending the robot to its face. Aaron rose his foot up, about to stomp on its head, when the robot spun the ground, kicking out Aarons other leg out from under him. With Aaron now on his back, the robot mounted him and started to dig punches into his face. Aaron covered up with his arms, and the robot didnt hesitate as he transvered into burying body punches into Aarons stomach. Aaron rolled over, so that now he was on top of the robot, he drove a fist down at its face, the robot moved its head, causing Aarons fist to bury into the ground. The robot capitalized and manuevered Aaron and itself so that one fist was in the ground being pulled while the other the robot clutched onto in an armbar. _

_"What the hell! What are you?" Aaron growled in anger._

_"Hail Hydra!" The robot yelled as it pulled harder._

_"Hail this!" Aaron growled as he pulled up on the fist in the ground and ripped it out of the earth. Aaron then brought it all the way around and smashed it through the head of his robotic opponent. Aaron pulled his other arm from the rubble of the lifeless robot and looked over to Wolverine. He was still in the heat of battle._

_"Cmere Bub!" He growled in frustration as the robot simply back pedalled and evaded each swipe. Aaron looked around and noticed that people have gathered to watch the battle royal between mutants and robots. The robot noticed too, and decided to use it to its advantage. It kicked Wolverine away, ripped a fountain out of the ground, and flung it at an innocent woman who was holding her child. Aaron sprung into action, literally, and threw himself in the direction of the fountain. He grabbed the fountain in mid air, and threw it back at the robots head. It smashed into the robot, stumbling it, and Wolverine finished it off with a downward slash accompanied by a violent growl of releif. However, Aaron knew he couldnt change his tragectory to safely land without risking hurting innocent people, so instead he took the fall by slamming hard into the tree, splintering it and almost felling it. Aaron laid there on his back and groaning in pain, whole holding his stomach. _

_"Well bub, you are quite the Paladin." Logan said when he got over to Aaron, claws sheathed, fixing his jacket. _

_"Thats me" Aaron said in between breaths. Suddenly, all the people around him slowly begen to clap and chant 'Paladin'._

_"I guess that's going to stick huh" Aaron said, still on the ground in pain. Logan chuckled at the kids perserverence and helped him up, having him lean againts him, which was hard considering Aaron was over a foot taller than him, and helped him back to his house._

_**Present Time**_

"Oh, ya know, all in a days work." Aaron said, standing up from his bed.

"So, now we need to get you back to team HQ" Logan said as Aaron was pulling his jeans on. Aaron stopped in his tracks and looked at him in horror.

"Where is that?" He asked, throwing his thermal shirt on, then his leather jacket.

"Canada." Logan said as he walked out. Aaron ran to catch up with him.

"No! I cant leave!" Aaron said, instantly thinking about Chloe.

"Why not?" Logan asked.

"Erm...because if i just up and quit school, then it will look suspicious." Aaron said, coming up with an excuse on the fly. I guess it was enough to satisfy Logan, because he simply told him to hurry up before he was late for school. They were both standing on the porch when Chloe walked up to them.

"Hey Aaron, and..." She said.

"Er, this is Logan...my uncle." Aaron said before Logan could talk. This earned a look from Logan, but Aaron pretended not to see him. Chloe slapped Logan.

"That was for that sick joke with the SUV!" She said. Logan looked at Aaron in confusion. Aaron returned his look by flaring his eyes, as if to say 'Later, go with it'. Logan shrugged and apologized. They were about to step off the porch when three armored vans pulled and HYDRA agents and HYRDA robots piled out.

"Psy! Now!" Logan yelled. Suddenly, a jet appeared out of nowhere and hovered about them, dropping a ladder. Logan jumped on and climbed.

"Cmon kid!" Logan yelled. Aaron then grabbed Chloe and jumped up onto the ladder. Once he was on, the ladder started to rise. When they were all safely aboard the jet, they all felt a lurch as it sped off and away from the scene. Aaron helped Chloe up, who pushed away from him,

"What is this?! Whats going on?!" She demanded. Aaron didnt know how to say it.

"He's the subject of a fan fiction who has super powers, a badass suit, though not as cool as mine, and he is now apart of the new X-Men and is going to play his part in saving the world." Aaron heard a voice say behind him. The voice belonged to a man, taller than Wolverine, but slightly shorter than himself. He wore a full body suit that was red and black.

"Deadpool?" Aaron asked.

"The one and only! Right babe?" Deadpool said to Psylocke who just walked into the room. She wore a skimpy purple leotard like outfit, and had long purple hair.

"Where's Rem?" Logan asked.

"Here, Daken is still at base" said Gambit, who also just walked into the room. With staff strapped to his back and shuffling cards in his hands the Louisiana Rogue known as Gambit nodded his head to Aaron in hello.

"Well," Logan said "Welcome to the New X-Men"


End file.
